A network switch (e.g., an Ethernet switch) is a computer networking device that is used to connect a plurality of devices together on a computer network, e.g., by performing a form of packet switching. Network switches have become increasingly popular in routing or switching packets in a network.
Network switches are usually powered by the main AC (alternating current) power. Given the huge number of network switches being employed in today's technology driven world, it may be beneficial in the long run to decrease power consumption of network switches.